House of souls
by menatha
Summary: The story of a dead teenager, from our era. How will he fit in in the medieval society of the seireitei? Can he change it for the better, or will he be corrupted himself?
**Hey, just to see if anyone would be interested in reading this :D**
 **disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

I felt someone nudge my sides. Quickly I pretended not to be woken up, like I wasn't sleeping just seconds ago. Seeing my mother glancing disapprovingly in my direction, I applauded along with the rest of the people.  
Really, they shouldn't complain, I never wanted to be here in the first place. It was the annual school festival. That wasn't the bad part, cause normally, it would have been a fun day. I would have gone to see the soccer match with my friends, maybe play a match among ourselves when the official one was over, and afterwards go and drink something.  
But since my sister had just entered high school, she played in the school play, so my parents just had to come and see it. So now I was in a room with all those parents, proud of their kids playing what was probably the worst version of 'Romeo and Julliet' ever.

Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Navida. Before you ask, yes I'm a guy, even though you wouldn't guess by the name. My parents are obsessed with Japanese culture, say it's the name of some long forgotten hero. Anyway, I'm 17, so way too old to watch a play starring 12 year olds. I have jet black hair, and green eyes.  
I can be a little bit of a weird person at times. Not just acting weird, I actually have weird stuff going on. My dreams come true. And I don't mean that I'm just a happy person, I mean I really dream things at night that sometimes happen a week later, exactly like I dreamt it.  
But I try not to think too much about this, I have a reputation to uphold after all. I'm in the school's basketball team, and probably one of the most popular guys in school. Well, I had a reputation to uphold. After today it will probably be ruined, I bet my friends are now laughing their ass off because I'm watching the play with my parents.

Feeling my mother staring at me again, I redirect my attention to the stage. Oh great, there's my sister. She gets her few minutes time on stage.  
My sister and I are complete opposites. Even though I keep a lot of secrets, I'm sociable at school, popular and I love sports. My sister on the other hand is shy, almost socially incapable. She loves to read, and draw. My friends used to tease me, saying I could not possibly be related to that nerd. I got so angry after a while, I put them in their place be playing a very nasty prank on them (involving hair dye). They never said anything about her any more. Really, you mess with her, you mess with me.  
We might be different, but I love my sister to death.

Her part was over, she didn't do it all that badly. For someone as shy as her, one could even say she did a great job. I looked on my watch. It showed 15.52. Still 8 minutes and there would be a 10 minute break. Maybe I could convince his parents to let me sneak out during the break. My sister had played her part already, so there was no reason for me to stay. I leaned over to my mother to ask, when a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I watched carefully. I learned a long time ago that if I saw something and got a bad feeling about it, wether it was a dream or not, I should take it serious.  
There it was again. Just a flicker, but enough to convince me. There was something in the corner of the room. Just to the left of the stage.

The next moment, the room erupted. Right next to where I had seen the invisible movement, the stage had collapsed. No, it had been smashed, brutally. The room quickly filled with panicked screams , and people, trying to get to the exit. I looked towards the stage. Most of the actors had already jumped of the stage, and were running towards the exit, adding to the chaos in the room. But I couldn't see my sister anywhere. I didn't know where she was, and if there was a back exit she could have used to escape without me noticing.

Then she came limping on stage, clutching her left thig, which had a large gash running along the length.  
"Navida!"  
Without hesitation I ran to her to help. Without a word I laid her left arm around my neck, and my right arm around her waist, supporting as much of her weight as I could.  
We started stumbling to the edge of the stage, trying to get to the exit of the now abandoned room.

A nearly invisible flicker, like hot air above a barbecue, was the only warning. Something hit my left side, and sent me and my sister flying. I didn't feel anything, but I heard a sickening crunch, so I guessed my sister had broken at least one bone.  
I tried to get up, and was astonished about how easy it was. Really, I was just sent flying like 5 meters, you'd expect something would hurt, right?  
That would have to wait. Opening my eyes, I stared right into a mask, connected to a grotesque body. The abomination looked like a cobra, but it supported his enormous body with 6 nearly human arms.

It opened its mouth, showing two sets of teeth, and started crawling toward me. Horrified, I could only wait, while it drew closer. I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling of those teeth sinking into my body.  
It screeched. 10 seconds later I still wasn't dead yet. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the monster lying on the ground, all six arms separated from his body. Between us stood an orange haired teen that couldn't be much older than me, wearing a black robe, and supporting the weight of a giant sword on his shoulder. In a flash he attacked and split the mask clean in two. The thing lifted his head and let out a last scream, becoming blurry on the edges. Then, it vanished, like it was made of dust all along, and was now shattered by a strong gust of wind.

The orange haired guy, turned around and started walking towards me, his giant blade resting casually on his shoulder once again. I crawled backwards, but he still reached me in 5 seconds. Then he knelt in front of me.  
"Are you all right?"  
'Seriously? I've just been attacked by some masked monster, that's able to make itself invisible and I've been knocked a few feet through the air, and you ask me if I'm all right? Well, he was an orange haired, blade wielding psycho, so he probably dealt with this more often.'  
To be honest, I was indeed feeling better then I should. Especially after that crunch I had thought that something had to be broken… Wait, my sister!

"I'm allright, but my sister is probably hurt!" I tried to spin around, but the guy put his hands on my shoulder.  
"You can't help her anymore, there is… Something you should know."  
I felt panick rising and taking over. My sister wasn't dead, she just couldn't be. I could never live on knowing that I couldn't save my little sister.  
"She can't be… I took the hit, she can't be dead, we can still help her!"  
I forcefully pushed him of me and turned around to look at my sister. She seemed all right, she still had the gash in her upper thigh, and had lost consciousness. The other body, on the other hand didn't look quite that good.  
"How is this possible?"  
"The hollow killed you, it was a hard punch, you died upon impact. I'm sorry."  
Staring horrified at my own mangled corpse, broken bones sticking left thigh, my whole left chest a bloody mess, I tried to pull myself together and asked the first question that popped up in my mind.  
"So, I'm dead?"  
"Yes. But if it's any consolation, you did save your sister's live in the progress."  
Ok, I admit it, not the best question to ask, especially since he already told me, and the evidence was right in front of me. Also, the chain hanging from my chest was definitely not normal. But hey, cut me some slack, I just died.  
"So what's next? Is this the afterlife? Just roaming around, watching, unable to do anything? And who are you?"  
"I'm a soul reaper, that's all that matters. I'm sorry I wasn't here in time to save you, but at least I can help you move on." He started approaching me again, and moved his hand to his sword.  
"No, I still want to know if my sister will make it." I quickly stated, backing away. There was no chance I was going to let him slice me up like he did with the monster. (How did he call it? Hollow? )  
He thought for a few seconds, then gave in, and sat down. I sat down next to him.

The next five minutes were spent in silence, until the school medic and a few paramedics, who were on the school festival just in case, came rushing in. I wanted to scream when they started investigating me first. 'I'm dead, isn't that obvious! Help my sister, you morons!' (I was quite shocked by myself, how easy it was to think of yourself as a dead man.)  
After 2 minutes, they declared me a lost case, and started checking my sisters vitals.  
"This one will be all right, seems the other shielded her from whatever happened. She'll probably need stitching for that cut, and she'll have a concussion, but no permanent damage was done."

Relieved, I let my breath escape. (I didn't even notice before I was holding it, can a ghost even breathe?).  
They moved my sister out of the room, when the soul reaper spoke again.  
"It's time to move on." He had drawn his sword again.  
"Ho pall, all this moving on is fine, but is it really necessary to slice me up? I just died, I don't want to die a second time."  
He blinked, looking at me with a stunned expression, then started laughing.  
"So that's what you're afraid about, rest assured, I'm not going to chop you into pieces."  
Then he gently placed de hold of his sword on my forehead. He started muttering something, but I couldn't understand. My whole world was turning blue.  
I forgot about being dead, about my worries about my sister. There was only this feeling like a was floating on the gentlest of breezes. I closed my eyes, never to open them again in this world.

* * *

 **A.N. I hope you liked it. If you didn't, review and let me know why. If you did, review and let me know why. So just review. :D**


End file.
